vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Raymond Inez
Adventuring Name: Raymond *'Full Name': Raymond Michael Inez *'Birthdate': 1975 in another universe, it is meaningless. He appears 25 years old. *'Birthplace': Athens, Greece *'Sex': Male *'Height': 6'0" *'Weight': 175 lbs *'Build': Thin, Athletic *'Skin coloring': Olive *'Eyes': Brown *'Hair': Curly, black, and thick. *'Distinguishing Marks': Raymond has the Sun, harp and Arrow of Apollo on his back as clear birthmarks. *'Physical Description' When working for the DSH Raymond has a full body stocking of the DSH type "supersuit" with various artists designs on it. The artists' signature is always on his left thigh. When flying or otherwise using his powers, he appears as a human figure enveloped in flame. When at the Temple he wears a more modern expression of the Greek clerical robes. In the case of Apollo right shoulder bare and thigh length. The clerics have exchanged white for shimmering gold cloth. When on personal time Raymond wears well designed expensive clothing, suitable for what he is doing. *'Personality': Raymond is happy and quick witted. He can be impulsive and mercurial. Usually he comes off as resolutely shallow. He is very serious about three things - Worshiping Apollo, loving Theresa and rescuing people from danger. Everything else is play time. *'Psychological Quirks and Problems': Raymond Is actually much older than he lets on. He was adventuring through the House for a long time. He has a bittersweet attitude. He's outlived his loved ones before. Raymond has issues with fire creatures. The elemental bound to him is not totally in control and such beings urging him to cause destruction are difficult to resit. *'Parents/Relatives': None remaining. His parents were killed in the accident that made him. *'Friends': Molly, Amelia, Suzy, Kalvin, other members of the DSH *'Lovers': Theresa Gonzalas *'Likes/Interests/Hobbies': Raymond is a deeply shallow person. He's done a little bit of lots of things. He is serious about Three things, rescuing those in harms way, worshiping Apollo and loving Theresa. *'Skills/ Training/ Professional Skills': Raymond is a model, he was trained as an assassin and an "operator", long ago. He was trained as a Law Enforcement Officer, he's also studied under "The World's Greatest Detective" *'Goals and Ambitions': To love Theresa for the rest of her life. *'Primary Power/Weapons': Raymond can burst into flames, fly and fire bolts of fire at his enemies. *'Secondary Powers/Weapons': Experience and training as a LEO, He can form a defensive field of flame and hot air that can even deflect bullets. *'History and Experiences Which have affected Character greatly': Raymond was born in Greece to American diplomats. They were killed by a fire elemental. In revenge the Fire Elemental was bound to Raymond. He was quickly returned to the United States and raised by The Shop. eventually they began to train him as a meta-human assassin and agent. Raymond resisted this and was impossible to control. He escaped the custody of The Shop and was put into Omega Squad, hoping that the public profile and presence of other Metas would shield him against further interference by The Shop. Note that this is not the same shop as in the VC universe although the parallels are striking. The Shop in the VC universe doesn't know Raymond from Adam and doesn't care. For 20 years Raymond adventured with Omega Squad and grew as a person, making a start on over coming much of his damage. While there, faced with an incursion of minions of an Elder God, Raymond realized that he is his truest self when he is fighting to protect people who are in danger. This epiphany colored the rest of his life. Raymond also began a long standing on again off again romance with Theresa Gonzalas. What with one thing and another Raymond became aware of the Greek Gods and became fascinated. He followed his fascination to Greece and Mt Olympus. There he discovered that he was actually the son of Apollo. Raymond became a die hard worshiper of Apollo after that. Raymond, like many other variations became lost in the House that Jack Built. He traveled from world to world, dimension to dimension always staying for a while and moving on. In at least one world he was a side kick to Brianna Wayne, the infamous Batwoman. Raymond is older than he lets on. He doesn't age. For the time being he has Theresa back. He has Theresa, and people to protect, and each morning at sunrise he greets Apollo. All is right with the world. Raymond recently met with Apollo himself on Mt Olympus. He gladly agreed to front the Temples of Apollo in exchange for immortality for Theresa. The Temple of Apollo of Greater Los Angeles has opened. It is well received. With the exception of certain monotheists that have tightly bunched panties. ---- Meta: Raymond is the rule 63 variant of Sandi's Character Ray. I don't recall if she invented him or if I did. In play we swapped him as necessary, Category:Characters Category:DSH Category:Religion Category:Meta Category:Magician